1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator suitable as an inflator for an air bag for a side collision disposed in an automobile in particular.
2. Description of the Related Invention
Various kinds of inflator such as an inflator for an air bag of a driver side, an inflator for an air bag of a front passenger side, an inflator for an air bag for a side collision, an inflator for a curtain air bag, an inflator for a knee bolster, an inflator for an inflatable seat belt, an inflator for a tubular system, and an inflator for a pretensioner are known as an inflator for an inflation type security system of a motor vehicle, which are for protecting a vehicle occupant most suitably according to a seat location in a vehicle such as a driver side, a front passenger side, etc.
Among these inflators, since an installation location of an inflator for an air bag for a side collision is limited as compared to an inflator for an air bag of a driver side or a front passenger side, there are many demands with respect to wiring work to connect an igniter of an inflator to a power source of an automobile, in addition to demands with respect to shape, size, function etc.
As related art to the present invention, WO97/08020, WO97/32753, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,973, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,348 can be quoted.